<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookie Jar by DancingLifeboat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941936">Cookie Jar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLifeboat/pseuds/DancingLifeboat'>DancingLifeboat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, They're soft and so am I, roman mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLifeboat/pseuds/DancingLifeboat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original idea came from @jessibbb on tumblr, they're very nice, check them out for a lot of amazing intruality content! Patton is too short to reach the cookie jar, Remus finds his short boyfriend adorable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookie Jar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton looked up with determination. He had been here before, and failed, but today he was going to be victorious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cookie jar mocked him from it’s high up perch, seeming to smirk down on the small cardigan-clad side as he tried in vain to reach it on it’s shelf. Even jumping his fingertips didn’t even brush the bottom of it. Patton glared at the cookie jar, nose scrunched in a way that could only be described as adorable. This clearly wasn’t working. His gaze drifted to the table, with all the chairs around it. Maybe he could- wait, no he couldn’t. After Virgil had walked into the kitchen one morning to find three chairs and two stepping stools balanced extremely precariously with Patton on top of them, the other sides had decided that Patton was banned from stacking any objects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe just one chair would be alright, he thought, completely ignoring the fact that he knew he still wouldn’t be able to reach. Besides- it was the middle of the night, he didn’t want to wake anybody up to ask for help. Not even for his midnight cookie cravings. Pushing the chair closest to him beneath the shelf, he climbed on and tried once again to reach the infuriatingly tall shelf. He grumbled to himself as he began jumping slightly and extending his arms, never once coming near to touching the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the scene that greeted Remus as he strutted into the kitchen looking for baking soda for his latest escapade. Making an accurate-sized science fair volcano to explode in his brother’s room. He nearly burst into laughter at the sight of it- no matter how many times it happened, any slight inconvenience brought to Patton by his tiny height was always amusing to the tall side, who clocked in at over 6.5. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having issues there Firefly?” He asked jauntily, startling Patton. His feet slipped off the chair and would have fallen had Remus not been prepared and scooped him up bridal-style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus!” Patton exclaimed, his attempted stern tone being undermined by his giggles, “I didn’t know you were up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I didn’t know you were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Remus resorted, booping his boyfriend on the nose and earning an amused eyebrow raise. Remus ruffled Patton’s hair up a bit before returning him to the stool. He cast a teasing glance at the cookie jar Patton had been trying to reach, which was just barely above his head “Ah, the cookie jar is it? Oof, too bad neither of us can reach it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny Remus you towering octopus- could you please get it for me?” Remus made a pouty face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what would be the fun in that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus!” Patton said reprimanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine, I’ll help” Remus said before grabbing Patton by the waist and hoisting him up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus!” Patton screeched as he tried to adjust to the new height, before bursting out giggling. Remus joined in on the laughter, and Patton easily grabbed the cookie jar. “Alright, can you let me down now?” Remus considered the question, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I could but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, what about this, I let you down- and then we get to eat the cookies together?” Patton almost rolled his eyes; he would have shared the cookies anyway, and Remus knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Remus gracefully lowered Patton onto the ground- before snatching the cookie jar from his hands and running off cackling towards the dining room. Patton shook his head before following his boyfriend, goodness- he loved him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this before I had an account, so I figured I'd put it here! I love this ship so much &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>